(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for applying a protective self-adhesive film, and more particularly to a process for applying a protective self-adhesive film onto a coat-finished product.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Transport of a coat-finished product to users, or temporary indoor or outdoor storage of the coat-finished product causes defects such as marks, stains, discoloration, contamination and the like on the surface of the coat-finished product due to influences of clouds of sand, iron powder, rain, particularly acid rain, salts, sunlight, etc. For the purpose of overcoming the above defects, a process for applying a protective self-adhesive film onto the surface of the coat-finished product to temporarily protect the surface of the coat-finished product is known in the art.
The application of the above protective self-adhesive film is carried out by a process which comprises uniformly pressing the film onto the surface of the coat-finished product such as a bonnet of an automobile by use of a roller, squeezee or the like, and cutting out an unnecessary portion of the protective self-adhesive film over an area occupied by an object unnecessary to be protected by the protective self-adhesive film, for example, a projecting portion of a washer nozzle on the bonnet of the automobile, by use of a cutter knife.
However, the above process in the art had such disadvantages that cutting out the protective self-adhesive film with the cutter knife in the application of the protective self-adhesive film may make cuts onto the coating of the coat-finished product, resulting in reducing commercial value and durability of the coating.